


HISTORY

by thebiggaytheory



Series: VERSE [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Music Video: Power (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superpowers, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, what even are tags yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggaytheory/pseuds/thebiggaytheory
Summary: “When the skies and the grounds were one, the legends, through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red force created the evil which coveted the heart of tree of life, and the heart slowly grew dry. To tend and embrace the heart of tree of life, the legends hereby divide the tree in half and hide each side. Hence, time is over-turned and space turns askew. The twelve forces divide into two and create two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike. The legends travel apart.The legends shall now see the same sky, but shall stand on different grounds, shall stand on the same ground, but shall see different skies. The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in the two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other. The day the red force is purified, the twelve forces will be reunited into one perfect root, a new world shall open up.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: VERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	HISTORY

“When the skies and the grounds were one, the legends, through their twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red force created the evil which coveted the heart of tree of life, and the heart slowly grew dry. To tend and embrace the heart of tree of life, the legends hereby divide the tree in half and hide each side. Hence, time is over-turned and space turns askew. The twelve forces divide into two and create two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike. The legends travel apart. 

The legends shall now see the same sky, but shall stand on different grounds, shall stand on the same ground, but shall see different skies. The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in the two worlds that seem alike, the legends will greet each other. The day the red force is purified, the twelve forces will be reunited into one perfect root, a new world shall open up.”

ヽ(´∇´)ノ (∇´ノ) ヽ( )ノ (ヽ´∇) ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ

_There comes a time when you think that "nothing could be more perfect than this moment". One snapshot, one picture, suspended in a piece of time that you never want to end. But then it does, and it's always too soon._

A wave of smog and ash came rolling in from the mainland, suffocating everything beneath its heavy blanket. Sand was flung from flaming aircraft turbines, directly into the eyes if one was unlucky enough. Sadly, most of Baekhyun’s group fell into that category. If he was being honest, they all were lucky that they weren’t buried a few feet deep due to all the flying sand.

Bright oranges and amber had been scattered among the monotone of a gray world. They had wanted –longed– to bring the color back. But not like this. Never like this.

They never wanted any of this.  It wasn’t supposed to happen.

But all good things must come to an end.


End file.
